


I Was Born To Love Her

by Widowlover1211



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, True Love, Young Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Sometimes Maura looks at her and she thinks that she was born to love her. Finding a purpose in life can be challenging. Sometimes, it can take a person their whole life to find what they’re meant to do, who they’re meant to be. For Maura, it only took eight years.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	I Was Born To Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of riddles story idea drafts and this is one I pulled out of the ancient archives to distract you from that fact that Make Me Feel has yet to be updated since last year

Maura was born special. It didn’t take her parents long to find out that the baby they had adopted was exceptional. At only eight months Maura was climbing onto her two legs to learn to walk and by the time she was 11 months, she was already talking. But these were minor things compared to the fact that she spoke full sentences by she was two and was multiplying numbers by the time she turned 4. Constance and Arthur tried to adapt to their daughter’s quick growing mind but nothing could prepare them for the biggest challenge Maura would face in her life, school. 

Maura had been so excited to enter school. Despite being light years ahead of other kids her age academically, she was excited to learn and especially excited to make friends. 

But of course, things were never that easy. 

In kindergarten, kids found Maura fascinating and made a spectacle of making her feel like something to be poked and prodded at instead of befriended and by first grade she was being called a freak because of how smart she was. As everyone formed their friend groups, Maura ate alone at lunch and during recess she read to herself. It became a ritual every school day and Maura’s parents worried for her socially, even going so far as to make her see the school counselor once a week to check on her. Despite worrying about their daughter, Arthur and Constance were always busy with their respective jobs to check up on her. It was a sad existence that Maura had no choice but to comply to. She wanted so badly to make friends but couldn’t change the fact that she was a genius and that she couldn’t control herself when it comes to spouting out random factoids. Despite knowing that she couldn’t change herself, Maura found herself feeling extremely lonely and watching kids run around with their friends didn’t make it any easier. All her life, Maura had been alone. 

Until she met Jane. 

She’d been in third grade then, sitting against the wall reading as she did every day. It’d been a warm, peaceful day. At least it was until Bryan Summers came around to annoy her. Bryan was one of her fellow third graders who loved to mess with Maura. He liked to pull her hair, make fun of her dresses, and such. Teachers told her he did all these things because he had a crush on her but Maura couldn’t understand for the life of her why a person would pour milk on her dress if they liked her. That day he’d been on the prowl.

“Look! Maura the Bore-a’s reading again!” Bryan teased to his crew. The boy was followed by two other boys of low intelligence if Maura had any say. Brent and Brandon followed Bryan mindlessly, laughing at his jokes and doing whatever he said. As they laughed, Maura flipped the page. “So whatcha reading this time, Bore-a.” Bryan smirked before plucking the book out of her hands. Maura quickly stood up from her position and reached for the book, but she was ‘too slow’ according to Brent. Bryan looked at the book and frowned.

“What is a mars-marspile?” 

“A marsupial.” Maura corrected and his frown only deepened.

“I knew that. I’m not dumb.” Bryan huffed at her. Maura knew she’d touched a nerve, feeling a small amount of sympathy for him.

“I didn’t say-”

“Just because i’m not a freak like you doesn’t mean i’m stupid.” She flinched despite having heard the insult an innumerable amount of times over the years. No matter how many times she heard it, the insult never hurt any less. Tears gathered in Maura’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just- Can I have my book?” Bryan grinned at her again and held the book up.

“You want your book? Go get it!” He tossed the book to Brandon, who tossed the book to Brent. Maura watched as the book continued to switch hands and knew there was no way she would be able to get it back without making a fool out of herself. “What? You don’t want your book, freak?” That was when the floodgates opened and Maura felt hot tears pour down her cheeks. Why were people so cruel?

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Maura opened her eyes to see another kid rushing in her direction. Bryan looked at the kid and frowned.

“What’s it matter to you?”

“There’s no reason to be so mean to a pretty girl.” The kid spoke. By the sound of their voice, Maura could tell it was a little girl by the sound of her voice. The outfit she wore more so said boy, but Maura was sure despite the old jeans and too big shirt with a faded Transformers logo. Not to mention the Red Sox hat that concealed the girl’s hair.

“She’s nothing but a freak-” Before Bryan could get the words out of his mouth, the girl was crossing the distance between them and planting a hard punch on his cheek. Maura watched as Bryan stumbled before the girl grabbed him by the shirt.

“The only freak here is you.” Bryan was cowering in fear as the girl gave him a good talking to and all Maura could do was stand there and watch. “Now, say sorry.” She spoke.

“Wh- no way! Say sorry to Bore-a? I w-Ah!” She watched as the girl licked her finger and stuck it in Bryan’s ear. Maura cringed. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry, we were just messing around! Here, take the book!” He slid the book to her and the girl let go of him. Bryan and his clique stumbled off as the girl turned to Maura, startling her as they caught each other’s gazes. The girl pulled off her hat and Maura watched as unruly dark brown curls tumbled from it. How did all of her hair fit into the hat? The girl walked up to her and picked up the book, handing it to her.

“Are you okay?” Maura nodded. She expected the brunette to leave her to her own devices after that seeing as she wasn’t exactly the type kids wanted to make friends with, but surprise filled her when she put out her hand. “I’m Jane!” She said, giving Maura a big dimpled smile. Maura blushed and took the offered hand.

“M-Maura…” She murmured. Jane nodded.

“Nice to meet you Maura.”

Maura didn’t realize it then, but she’d made a friend that day.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY I ONLY POSTED THIS SO I DIDNT FEEL GUILTY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG BUT I DID START THE NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Also, tell me if y’all want a continuation cause I’ve planned this story all the way into adulthood


End file.
